


利益交换

by Helamine



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Porn, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine
Summary: Dom回来了。
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard, Matt Bellamy/Other(s)





	利益交换

**Author's Note:**

> *oo到没有c，难吃pwp  
> *并没有什么用的黑帮au，ABO，有私设和路人描写

Dom回来了。隔着门板都能听见屋内的嘈杂，他等了一会儿才推门进去。

信息素的甜香浸满了一屋，掺杂了肆意宣泄后的腥味甚至有些刺鼻。他的两个下属——背对着他的男人还在忘情地摆动腰部，另一个则惊慌地差点要把阴茎抽出湿热的口腔。Omega被掰开大腿，摆成跪着的姿势好承受后方的撞击，一边失神地舔那男人的龟头。一台摄像机忠实地记录这一切。

“继续啊。”Dom漫不经心地说。秘书帮他脱下西装外套后就知趣地退了出去。那男人于是抓住omega深色的头发继续狠狠操进他的喉咙，逼出更多的眼泪和呜咽。

Dom走过去，那双蓝眼睛因为alpha的靠近而更加湿润。他从腰窝一路轻抚到后颈，在腺体上施加了些力气，摩擦那个已经红肿的咬痕。他没摘去手套，冰凉的皮革引起omega小小的颤栗。“发情期过得还舒服吗，Matt？”

他知道Matthew已经经历了一段漫长的折磨，落入陷阱，抑制剂失效，被蒙住眼扔到地下室里忍受猛烈的热潮。可怜的omega不得不压抑着喘息，在闪烁红光的摄像机注视下自渎，但这无济于事，清晰的空虚感几乎淹没了他。最终几个beta下属把他送到Dom的床上时，这个平日里活蹦乱跳的小混蛋已经没什么力气发出呻吟以外的声音。

在那之后是对俘虏而言堪称温柔的标记过程，Dom甚至给他喂了些水。BOSS表现出充分的耐心，任凭omega怎么哭着求他直接操进去，仍然缓慢而体贴地、像对待不在发情期的情人般进行前戏。“你总是这么着急，”他叹息，借一个深吻来玩弄那只他又爱又恨的舌头，一边解开湿透的衬衫，揉捏omega胸脯的软肉。他勃发的欲望抵在湿软的穴口，被贪婪地渴求着，却只就深处涌出的大股液体浅浅地抽插。

“……操你的！你他妈是不是不行？你——”

“满意了吗？”

Dom终于决定把小混蛋干到失语。他没再那么体贴，草草擦过敏感点，不顾Matt难耐的呻吟，直接顶开生殖腔口。Omega哭喊起来，语调破碎，最终只能恐惧地感受到体内属于Dom的饱胀的结。

“接下来你会更贪心，”Alpha状似亲昵地拍了拍他的脸，“但是很抱歉。我保证不会留下你一个人。”

他们在聚会上见过几次，隔着长桌，Matt靠在椅背上翘着腿，娇小的身躯裹在皮草里。Dom在这些人里已经出类拔萃的年轻，而他还要再小一点，甚至无意遮掩自己的野心，总要在谈判中争夺绝对控制权；在这些人里Matt也是唯一的omega。若是想要依附某些势力爬上高位，利用性别想必更加简单。难于将他的信息素归类为具体的味道，酒精不够甜美，花果调不够尖锐，堪堪一张抑制贴挡不住刻入本能的致命吸引，看似无意收敛。Dom自然也在他那儿受过气，猫咪恃宠而骄，意气风发，与一个个政界警界司法界要员握手碰杯。被猫爪抓伤愈合得从来没有他想的那么快。

Dom没想到他竟是个未被标记过的处子。远观与亵玩是截然不同的两个视角，现在Matt困在这里，身上带着Dom的气味，苍白的皮肤泛出煽情的红色。他做了个手势让下属退开，享用后面的男人不尽兴地射了精，另一个则毕恭毕敬站在一旁，性器还滑稽地挺立着。Matt发出一声低低的呜咽。

Dom颇感兴趣地抚了抚omega腿根被掐出的几道指印，对着错落的鞭痕眯起了眼。

“这是谁做的？”他问。

站在一旁的两人互看一眼，不知道BOSS的态度是嘉奖还是问罪。

Dom坐在床边，托起omega曾被铐住的手腕细细端详，抹开凝滞的鲜血。Matt试图反抗，被恼羞成怒的两人惩罚了，这不难猜到。一把折叠刀躺在角落，下属的颈部有道浅浅的划痕，谁能想到他还藏着没被查出来的武器？拜发情期虚弱体质所赐，他的下属捡回了一条命。

陌生的情绪正在酝酿，年轻的BOSS不知道那是什么。他习惯了随心所欲，更是不必在没用的下属和失去意识的对手面前装模作样。

“我是否说过你们可以动用道具？”

急躁的男人忍不住反驳：“BOSS，您走之前确实说随意我们处置……”

“你用了。”Dom肯定道。两人的表情像是嘴巴被他用眼神拉上了拉链。

他转向低头不说话的那个，“你呢？你也加入了吗？”

“是……是的。”

“很诚实。”Dom脸色平和，看上去与平时没什么两样，“我是否说过你们可以随意伤害 **我的** omega？”

一片沉寂。尽管Dom的信息素常被评价为“Alpha中少见的温和”，此时突然在狭小的屋内爆开，也足以威慑得两个下属更战战兢兢。这是所有权被染指的愤怒，还是alpha的本能？两人心下猜测，却没料到年轻的BOSS自己也茫然无措。

Matt在信息素压制下发出近似抽泣的低吟。刚被标记的omega极度渴求伴侣的抚慰，长达几天的发情期中AO结合的伴侣间一般不会离开彼此太久。被两个陌生alpha操弄并不能缓解他的本能情欲，深处的空虚感仍在一点点累积，让他近乎虚脱。“你就这么对着镜头张开双腿吗，甜心？”

“滚开，操你……”

“你喜欢这样，不是吗？”Dom像是没听到那句脏话，俯身摆弄他的所有物，探入两根手指，之前射在里面的精液顺着流出来沾污了手套。他把前两个男人留在里面的液体都抠挖出来。接着黑色皮革被慢条斯理地摘下，塞到Matt嘴里，后者只能可怜地如困兽般呜呜叫。

他看起来克制而冷静，其实本能已经在大脑里叫嚣许久，omega的反抗更增加了他的烦躁。他解开裤子，尽量不显得那么急切地把阴茎推入湿软的后穴，高热的内里紧绞得他差点叹息出声。蓝眼睛起初清醒而凶狠地瞪着他，然而很快就与泪水一道化为满盈的情潮。Matt逐渐被欲望主导了意识，像个渴肤症患者迎合他的alpha，迷迷糊糊伸手抚慰被干得流水的前端。待Dom一抽出塞着的手套，压抑不住的呻吟就响了起来，被alpha抽插顶得断断续续。

但Dom毫无预兆地停了下来。“Dom……Dominic……”Omega难耐地无意识蹭动着腰。Dom把他翻过来，两人交换了位置，现在Matt跨坐在他怀里。站在一旁拼命抑制alpha欲望的下属被骤然又香甜起来的气味熬红了眼，那截光裸苍白的脊背再次展现在他们面前，流着蜜水的屁股正色情地吞吃那根阴茎。年轻的alpha舔弄那块敏感的腺体，折磨已经红肿的咬痕，几乎把这具不久前还任他们随意玩弄索求的躯体完完全全地圈在怀里，偶尔看向他们的目光也是从未有过的冰冷。他在Matt耳边低声说些什么，像是诉以亲密情人的爱语，灼热的呼吸引出omega更多的颤抖和啜泣。昔日皮毛光滑漂亮的猫咪被捉在了怀里，温热的、湿漉漉的，被干得双眼失神，将那一副脊骨都送予敌手，做了他人的奴隶。情事、标记与臣服都不过是利益诉求的交换，他赢到了筹码，却发现自己败给了本能。他不喜欢这样，仿佛被抓住了把柄。Omega终于达到自标记以来第一个真正意义上的高潮，两人的腹部都一片狼藉，沾着混杂的液体，绞紧的肉道让alpha也缴了械。Matt昏昏沉沉瘫在他身上。

“现在我们可以谈谈条件了。”Dom仍在把玩那个象征标记的咬痕，心中一阵处于支配地位的畅快，但更多的是困惑和上泛的挫败感。他需要证明自己的胜利。

Omega咬牙切齿，“我只希望你能销毁那该死的录像，然后放我回去……”

“好啊。”

Matt微微睁大了眼。

“我只有一个条件，相信你不会拒绝。”他接下来的话音压得很低，但房间里每个人都能听见，“每周五晚上十点到这里来，就你一个人。”

他看着摄像机的红光冰冷而机械地闪烁，露出一个胜券在握的笑容。

-END-


End file.
